The Science Teacher Next Door (A Shingeki no Kyojin Levihan Fanfic)
by Inevitable Wonder
Summary: Professor Levi is the English teacher at Legion Academy who is reserved and strict... Then there is his Co-worker Professor Hanji who is quite the opposite, she is the Science teacher next door who likes to cause him trouble with her loud and crazy personality [A Shingeki no Kyojin LEVIHAN Fanfic AU] Please leave comments/Constructive criticism . (Rated T - coarse language)
1. Chapter 1: The Science Teacher Next Door

**Chapter One: The Science teacher next door**

* * *

Hanji was a Tall Willowy woman with curious brown eyes and a signature ponytail that always had loose strands hanging down either side of her face. She wore black square rimmed glasses that were constantly covered in some kind of filth, and a light yellow blouse that matched her sunny disposition. Levi was quite the opposite, he was a short man in stature but strong none the less, his face was always set in a blank unreadable expression. His eyes were deep grey, His hair was black and cut into a tidy undercut, he wore a cravat and a white dress shirt, that was always clean and wrinkle free.

Very few things interested Levi... One thing that did interest him- much to his dismay, was his co-worker Hanji Zoe. She was the crazy science teacher at Legion Academy, her classroom was beside his classroom where he taught English. She was always making huge messes and causing explosions, which constantly interrupted his lectures. Levi thought back to that strange day that started everything...

Levi was mid-sentence in the middle of one of his long discussions, when he heard a loud BOOM followed by students in the room next door screaming and yelling. Levi sighed and placed his book and tea on the desk, "Ill be back soon, read chapter 4 QUIETLY" he said sounding irritated. The students all nodded their heads with quizzical expressions- What in the world is Professor Hanji doing to her students in there!? And what is Professor Levi going to do?!- Levi made his way to the door, opened it and disappeared into the hall leaving the students alone with their thoughts.

Levi walked to the science class door and knocked loudly "Professor Hanji!" Hanji opened the door, covered in what looked like soda. Despite being covered in a huge mess she wore a big smile with bright eyes "Oh Professor Levi! What can i d-" "What in the world are you doing?" Levi asked completely interrupting the pleasantries. "Ohh!" "Just a new experiment where you mix soda and mentos which causes a chemi-" Hanji started. "You interrupted my class" Levi said looking not very amused "Oh" "I'm Sorr-" Hanji Began "AGAIN" Levi interrupted in an absolute rage, grey eyes cold as ice. Hanji's bright smile disappeared. "Um..Professor Levi, maybe we should take this into the hall.." she said motioning to the terrified science students who were all staring at them intently. Levi's rage was instantly replaced with embarrassment... "Oh, uh.. Yes."

Hanji led him into the hall and shut the door behind her. Hanji leaned against the wall, sighed and removed her soda stained glasses. She then proceeded to 'clean' them with her blouse 'I'm sorry Levi, if my experiments interrupted your class i was only trying to tea-" the soda was not coming off her glasses instead she was making the mess worse. Levi watched her in disgust unable to focus on her words, he couldn't stand to watch this. Levi snatched the disgusting glasses from her hand. Hanji stopped talking and watched with a shocked look as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean the glasses properly- This man is so unpredictable she thought. When he was finished he looked up to see her staring at him like she was observing him. His face began to grow hot with embarrassment- Why was she staring at him like that? Levi quickly handed her the glasses and sharply turned and began to walk back to his class walking stiff as a board, before reaching the door he paused and sighed "We will continue this discussion later" he said with a blank expressionless face. What a strange man Hanji thought, with a giggle she turned gingerly towards her classroom, eyes bright with a new found curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Endearing

**Chapter Two: Almost Endearing**

* * *

At the end of the day Levi packed his things in his leather shoulder bag, he left the classroom and locked the door- I guess I have to go talk to Professor Hanji now-The thought of talking to her twice in one day made him feel tired. Levi sighed and began walking down the hall towards Hanji's science room, just as he got to the door it swung open to reveal Professor Hanji. Her confused smile instantly gave it away that she had completely forgotten that they were supposed to talk.

"Professor Levi!" she said with a bright smile that failed to cover her surprise "I was uh... Just going to um..." "You forgot, didn't you?" Levi interrupted in a flat tone. "No! Of course not" she said trying to sound convincing, but the unamused look on his face told her that he didn't believe her "Okay! I might have forgotten…" she said face growing hot…-He's staring at me so intensely! It's making me nervous! What do I do?!-"Want a Mento?" Hanji asked looking flustered, she held out a small package of mints "They were left over from today's experiment" Levi stared at her for a long moment. "Um…Sure" Levi said while taking a Mento from the Candy wrapper in her hand. Levi put the mint in his mouth, the sweet mint taste was surprisingly good.

Hanji sighed feeling relieved "So, Levi…Um, I'm really sorry about earlier today, interrupting your class was very rude of me… I guess I kind of get overly excited when it comes to science and experiments." Hanji's face turned into a puppy face pout "But you don't need to get so mad at me, next time maybe we can talk one on one calmly next time something bothers you" she said in a teasing tone. Levi cleared his throat "I understand, and you are right, Zoe. I apologize, I...Could have handled the situation better, next time i will." Levi said trying to keep his voice calm and even, his eyes avoiding his co-workers alluring expression.

Hanji smiled at the sound of him using her first name and held out her hand "Good! I'm glad we got this sorted out, maybe we can even be friends Levi?" Levi looked at her as if she had just asked him the strangest question. In his mind it WAS the strangest question she could have possibly asked him right then. None the less he still took her hand and shook it "Just keep your damn loud experiments to a minimum, i do have a class to teach" He said with a smirk. Hanji grinned "Deal" she said as she turned and began to walk down the hall "See you tomorrow, Shorty!" Hanji yelled with a laugh. Damn loud women. Levi thought, though he couldn't keep his face from grinning. He shook his head "Yeah whatever, Shitty Glasses!" He yelled in response as he began walking in the opposite direction.

Why was she acting so strange? Levi thought with a sigh- That woman is going to be a handful, I can already tell. Meanwhile- Hanji walked down the hall to the ladies washroom in a rush. Her face was bright red like a tomato when she looked the mirror, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. What is wrong with me? Why was i acting so strange around him? It was so embarrassing! "I made a fool of myself" she whispered looking at her flustered reflection in the mirror. After a few minutes Hanji calmed down and exited the washroom. A slight smile touched her lips when she passed his classroom remembering the name he had called her 'Shitty Glasses' She could have sworn she heard an endearing quality to the name when he said it, Hanji shook her head a thought like that is completely ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3: Principal Erwin Smith

**Chapter Three: Principal Erwin Smith**

* * *

Erwin was a tall, strong, broad shouldered man with blonde hair that was always neatly styled into a sophisticated undercut. Principal Erwin Smith has been the Principal of Legion Academy for almost 10 years now, he was a smart business like man, a master of negotiation and quick thinking. This would be the reason he is known as the best Principal Legion Academy has ever had. Principal Erwin Smith was sitting in the staff room drinking his coffee and going through stacks of papers of the schools budget when he looked up from his papers to see Professor Levi walk into the room followed by Professor Hanji - What a strange sight- Thought Erwin with his eyebrows raised. Erwin studied the two as they took a seat at another table,Erwin listened quietly and picked up snippets of their conversation Levi was sipping his morning tea complaining about how gross Hanji's tea smelled, while Hanji complained that its the only kind she owns, and suggested that he recomend a place to buy new tea. Erwin tuned them out. - They sounded like an old married couple, this looks like the beginning of something interesting- Erwin thought as a devilish grin spread across his face.

During lunch-

Erwin knocked on the English room door "Professor Levi, its Erwin. Do you mind if I come in?" Erwin said from behind the closed door. Levi looked up "No, of course not. Come in" Levi responded while getting up from his chair. Erwin walked into the empty classroom, and leaned against a desk in the front row. The mischievous look on Erwin's face had already given away what he was going to say before he even said it. "So… Levi, you and Hanji?" Erwin said in a teasing tone that made Levi's face go stone cold. "What about Hanji and I? Do you mean to say that the relationship between Hanji and I is anything more than strictly professional?" Levi responded in a flat tone, his grey eyes flashed a look that almost seemed to be challenging Erwin. "I never said that." Erwin said, clearly accepting Levi's silent challenge. Levi's face grew hot with anger – Damn old man, what is he so concerned about anyway?! Hanji and I are friends, nothing more…- Erwin saw that Levi had tensed up with anger "Give it up Levi, you cant hide the truth from me" Erwin insisted. "There is NOTHING going on between Professor Hanji and I!" Levi snarled. Erwin began walking towards the door. "Well, if you aren't in a relationship with Hanji then you won't mind if I ask her out on a date." Erwin said with a laugh shutting the door behind him, before Levi could respond.

Erwin made his way to Hanji's classroom and opened the door without knocking and stepped into the large science room, the room was lined with lab tables, sinks and stools. Erwin cleared his throat to announce his presence. Hanji looked up from the book she was reading about plants and plant facts. "Hanji, sorry to interupt but i have a strange request..." Hanji's stared at Erwin with a puzzled look. " I think you should ask Levi to do something with you tonight. You both are two of my closest friends and he spends every single Friday night cleaning his already spotless house, and you spend every Friday night doing work. I would have invited you both to do something... But i already have plans, that doesn't mean the two of you cant do something! You two seemed pretty chummy this morning." Hanji seemed surprised at such an odd request. "Yeah, Levi and i have recently become friends" Hanji thought for moment "Hmm..I think you are right, Erwin. Maybe i will invite him to do something tonight." Erwin smiled just as the bell rang cuing the end of lunch.


	4. Chapter 4: Daisies, Tea and Puddles

**Chapter Three: Daisies, Tea, and Puddles**

* * *

After school Hanji was just locking her classroom door and leaving for the end of the day when she saw Levi down the hall, Hanji skipped down the hall towards Levi. By the time she reached him he had become aware of her presence and stopped where he was with his back turned. Hanji took one last stride and landed beside him, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Levi slowly turned to look up at her, she clearly looked excited about something- "Yes Hanji?" He asked in an unenthusiastic tone."Hi, Shorty. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." Levi stared at her completely astonished "I thought we could hang out since its Friday night and I don't have anything better to do, unless you have plans of course." "Maybe we could go to that tea shop around the corner, you were telling me about this morning, and maybe you could help me pick out some different kinds." Hanji rambled on. Levi thought about it for a long moment, what a strange request. I thought Erwin was going to ask her on a date tonight, the thought made Levi cringe "Okay, I'm only going because the crap you drink smells revolting." Levi muttered. Hanji smiled. "Okay, sounds great!"

Hanji and Levi exited the school and began to walk down the street towards the tea shop, the air was cool and the flowers were in bloom, Hanji has always loved the scent of flowers in spring. She stopped to admire a patch of daisies, then bent over to pick one and place it behind her ear "How does it look, Levi?" Hanji asked with a giggle. "Better than the soda you had in your hair yesterday" Levi said with a smirk. "Ha ha! Very funny" Hanji said sarcastically "Hey! Did you know that Medicinal properties ascribed to the daisy include that it slows bleeding, relieves indigestion and eases coughs, also daisies can be found everywhere on earth, excluding Antarctica" Hanji said, her eyes bright. Levi stopped walking and looked up into her warm brown eyes. Hanji's face grew red, his grey eyes were staring deeply into hers. "Um, L-Levi… is there something on my face?" Hanji stuttered stepping backwards and falling with a thump and a splash right into a muddy puddle. Levi snapped out of his daze "Shitty Glasses! You are all muddy now!" He said reaching out his hand to help the muddy, blushing woman. "I will take you by my place to get cleaned up before we go to the shop, I live just a few houses down from here." Levi said sounding a bit irritated. "Thanks, Levi. I promise to be good while at your house" She replied with a snicker and the two continued to walk.

"Here it is" Levi said. Hanji turned to see a Brick townhouse, it was very sophisticated looking, with a small flower bed beside the path that led to the stairs, and large white rose bushes beside the landing of the stairs that climbed towards a plain black door with a golden handle. "Nice house" Hanji said while skipping down the path and up the stairs. Levi rolled his eyes and pulled out a small key from his pocket, inserted it into the lock and turned. With a soft click the door was unlocked. Levi turned the door knob and stepped inside. Levi removed his black dress shoes "Please, take off your shoes and wait here while i get you a towel" he replied in a flat tone "Oh, and don't touch anything" he added "Just don't take too long" Hanji replied with a wink, Levi rolled his eyes again and began to walk down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5: You Really Stink

**Chapter Five: You Really Stink, Shitty Glasses**

* * *

Hanji stood in Levi's front entrance. The inside of this house was neat and orderly- Just as she had suspected it would be. There was a set of stairs that went down one flight and a set of stairs that went up one flight. Hanji bent down to untie the laces on her black lace up boots, when she was finished she opened the front closet door placed and them on the floor along with Levi's shoes. His shoes were all perfectly clean and lined up neatly. Soon after Levi came down the flight of stairs and handed Hanji a towel "wrap this around yourself so you don't make a mess, follow me." He said motioning up the stairs. Hanji nodded her head and followed him up the stairs.

His house was bigger than she had expected and the inside was minimally decorated, but still much nicer than her tiny apartment. They reached the top of the stairs then began to walk down a short hallway. There were multiple doors but each one was shut. He led her to the last door on the left."As you can see this is the washroom, get dressed in these." Levi said calmly while handing her a stack of clothes. Hanji giggled "Sure thing, thank you Levi for taking care of me" Hanji said in a cheerful voice. "I'm only doing this because you look like a mess, if i'm going to spend my Friday night with you I would prefer you weren't covered in filth" Levi said slightly irritated. "You need to lighten up" Hanji sighed with a light smile. She entered the washroom and shut the door behind her.

Hanji removed her muddy clothes and looked in the mirror -The mud was all tangled in her ponytail. Hanji struggled to let her hair down and then she tried to untangle the mess with her fingers but the mud had dried making it impossible. Hanji sighed and decided to put on the clothes Levi had given her. Hanji looked in the mirror again, stiffing a giggle -Both the jogging pants and t-shirt he had given her were too short. I guess this will have to do for now, Hanji thought as she opened the door. Levi was no longer in the hall. Hanji walked down the hall checking the Kitchen, the Laundry room and the living room-where could he have gone?

Hanji decided to check the rooms in the hall, she started with the rooms on the left side of the hall. The first door was just a linen closet, and the second one was a spare room, she didn't bother checking the third door since she already knew it was the washroom. Hanji sighed and began at the last door on the right. Inside she found Levi sitting on a bed petting a fluffy grey and white cat. Hanji stood in the doorway and cleared her throat, causing Levi to jump in surprise. He grabbed the cat and hid it behind his back with an embarrassed scowl on his face "What are you doing snooping around!?" Levi yelled in defense. "Levi, calm down! Its just a cat...Its nothing to be embarrassed about" She said with a warm smile, Hanji sat on the floor in the doorway and patted the floor in front of her "Come here" she said softly The cat meowed from behind his back and leapt to the floor running over to Hanji. The cat took one sniff of Hanji then backed away running back to Levi.

"His name is Mike" Levi said. "I found him and decided to look after him for a while, i guess i grew to like him" Levi said scratching the purring cats head. The suddenly Levi snapped out of it and looked up at Hanji with a disgusted look on his face "You do look like shit though, Hanji. You need to take a bath." Levi said, staring at her muddy tangled hair. "But Levi! I don't think I'll ever be able to get this mud out of my hair. Its dried right in" Hanji whined. Levi rolled his eyes "Fine, if you bath yourself i will wash your hair when you are finished" Levi said in an irritated voice. "I guess that's a fair deal, washing my hair is always such a bother" Hanji said with laugh. Levi sighed feeling frustrated. Suddenly Hanji looked up at him "Levi, i think its really sweet what you did for that little cat." Hanji said with a smile "Whatever, you really stink Shitty Glasses" Levi replied. Hanji pouted and sighed "Lets get this over with"


	6. Chapter 6: The Way She Looked

**Chapter Six: The Way She Looked**

* * *

The tub filled with hot water from the faucet, the bubbles multiplied and the scent of Jasmine filled the room-Ah maybe this bath idea isn't so terrible, Hanji thought to herself. Levi grabbed a bath sponge, bar of soap and, a towel and handed them to Hanji "You better scrub yourself completely clean, when you are finished I will take care of that nest of mud you call hair" Levi said as he made his way out of the washroom "Well its actually your fault i'm all muddy in the first place, Levi" Hanji said with a snicker. Levi raised his eyebrows and turned to face her "What do you mean? You are the klutz that fell in the puddle" Levi replied in a calm tone "Only cause you were staring at me with a weird expression, you caught me off guard…I would almost say you looked like you were admiring m-" Hanji started to say "I was not 'admiring you' I was bored out of my mind because you were rambling about some dumb science crap" Levi responded as he walked out of the washroom and shut the door. Once the door was shut Levi let out a deep sigh "I'm terrible at this" He muttered as he took her muddy clothes to be washed.

Hanji sat in the hot bath surrounded by bubbles -This is nice, I feel so relaxed, she thought to herself. 45 minutes later Levi knocks on the door "Hanji are you finished yet?" Levi asked though the closed door, there was no response "Oi Shitty Glasses!" He yelled while banging on the door, still no response. Levi felt an uneasy sinking feeling in his chest "HANJI!" he yelled from behind the door-Shit, what do I do? She is naked in there…but what if something bad has happened to her? Levi quickly decided to open the door.

Hanji was in the tub soundly asleep with a towel on her head, Levi filled with anger he kneeled down and lifted the towel off her head and yelled "Hanji!" She suddenly woke "Levi! Haha someone's a little curio…" She started to say but when she saw the look on his face she fell silent "Hanji, I thought something bad had happened to you, you are so stupid!? Its dangerous to fall asleep in the bath" Levi said his stern eyes full of concern "Levi…" Hanji trailed off. Levi shook his head "Whatever, just quit being such a careless idiot" Levi replied coldly while standing up. "I'm sorry Levi, you are right... I am careless, maybe it's because... No one ever cares enough to let me know that i matter." Hanji replied quietly looking down. Levi sighed "Let's take care of that hair of yours" Levi said with a slight apologetic smile.

After Levi washed her hair and brushed it she was finally clean, her clothes were fresh from the wash with the scent of fresh detergent, her skin was mud free, and her hair was tangle free...for once "You actually don't look terrible" Levi said with a slight smirk "Is that a compliment?" Hanji said with a smile "Whatever, are you ready to go to the shop now?" Levi said while looking at his watch "Its 6:30 pm so the shop closes in a half an hour"

Hanji and Levi walked down the street towards the little tea shop, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was light pink and bright orange, the spring air was cool and damp. Levi was careful to keep Hanji away from any and all puddles, for the most part the two walked in silence just enjoying the view. When they reached the tea shop almost the whole sky was orange. The two spent 15 minutes smelling different teas and talking about what kinds would be best for morning, and the evening. Hanji bought three different teas, one of which was Levi's favourite Jasmine Green tea which he drinks every day.

"I really enjoyed tonight. I am really sorry I caused you so much trouble. I should probably get going before it gets dark out, I hate walking to my apartment in the dark" Hanji said as they exited the shop "Are you sure? You haven't even eaten yet, I could make us some dinner and then take you home. I'm sure all you eat is garbage like that disgusting instant ramen you take to work." Levi replied "I guess home cooked food would be a lot nicer" Hanji said with an embarrassed smile. "Levi... Its almost like you are embarrassed to show emotions, you know its healthy to feel sometimes, keeping your emotions bottled up is never good" Hanji observed as they walked "Would you quit studying me?" Levi said turning to look the other way to hide his flushed face "Plus its not my fault you are so unbelievably terrible at taking care of yourself, i cannot even begin to imagine the pig sty you live in" Levi muttered.

Hanji laughed "Thanks Shorty for looking after me" She said with her cheeks blushing pink. Levi looked at her and suddenly stopped walking, the way she looked...The setting sun made her eyes look bright auburn, her brown hair fell in long soft waves cascading down her back and shoulders, and her cheeks were light pink like the shades of pink that streaked the sky, even her smile was brighter than usual. "What is it Levi?" Hanji asked with a giggle. Levi snapped out of it "Your shitty glasses are covered in finger prints" he replied as he reached out and gently look them off her blushing face, while looking into her eyes. "I don't know how you can see with them like this" He said as he pulled out his handkerchief and began to clean them. When he was finished he looked up at her still blushing face and put her glasses back, but he stopped with his face centimeters from her face "I care about you, don't ever think that no one cares what happens to you" Levi whispered quietly looking into her eyes, before grabbing the back of her head pulling her in for a soft kiss, when they pulled apart Levi turned and began walking "So what did you want for dinner? I could make pasta..." Levi trailed off "You coming Shitty Glasses?" He yelled back. Hanji was still standing there with her face bright red "Uh, yeah" Hanji said running to catch up with Levi. When she caught up she smiled at him and took his hand. "Anything beats instant ramen noodles" She said with a giggle- I could get used to having Friday nights like this, Levi thought with a smile as the two walked down the street.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you so much for reading ! I think this is probably the last chapter, it seemed like a good place to stop. I'm sorry that this last chapter took so long, i really wanted to write something good, i worried about it so much that i couldn't even come up with anything! Finally i sat down and focused, then suddenly i just began to write what i believed i would like to read if i was a reader of the story instead of the writer. I wanted to make this a cute story, and i really tried to portray all the characters properly, which especially proved to be difficult for Levi ahaha. I don't think i will write anymore Fanfics with multiple chapters, but i think i will focus on Levihan one shots, maybe i will even take some requests (as long as they are not M rated requests) ^.^ I **really** appreciated all the comments, i read them all and they were very encouraging for me, i know i'm not the best writer...But i enjoyed writing this nonetheless. So thank you again and please comment any thoughts or suggestions you have!


	7. Chapter 7: I think you Like it

**Chapter Seven: I think you like it**

* * *

Levi made Fettuccine Alfredo for dinner "I am really impressed with your cooking skills, this is probably the best thing I have eaten in months… There are even real veggies in here" Hanji said as she picked up a piece of spinach. Levi rolled his eyes "That's disgusting, I cannot believe you don't eat veggies…" Levi said. "Haha well I don't have any cooking skills, I didn't know that vegetables could even taste good!" Hanji admitted. After they had finished eating, they did the dishes, Levi washed the dishes and Hanji dried them. "Levi, I don't want to go home yet! My apartment is so boring and lonely!" Hanji whined, Levi sighed "Fine, why don't we watch a movie and then I will take you home"

They sat on the couch in the living room and watched 'Finding Nemo' The beginning was so sad that Hanji found herself curled up with her head on Levi's shoulder her eyes all watery. Partway through the movie Levi looked down to see that Hanji had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he looked down at her sleeping face and brushed away the strands of hair that covered her eyes- These days have been some of the strangest days…I never expected her of all people…Erwin is going to be so smug when he finds out. Levi took the remote and shut off the movie, and grabbed the blanket off the arm of the couch and covered Hanji and soon he was asleep too.

Hanji woke up on Levis couch with his arms wrapped around her- I guess we fell asleep during the movie. Hanji laid there with her eyes closed and her cheeks rosy pink enjoying being close to him and having his arms around her. When Levi woke up he stretched out his legs, causing Hanji to open her eyes "Good morning Levi" Hanji whispered "Morning" he replied as he turned over to look at Hanji who was blushing bright pink with a big smile on her face "Should I make us some breakfast?" Levi whispered "Sure" Hanji Replied. Levi made Blueberry pancakes for breakfast, the two of them sat on the back porch and enjoyed their morning tea and pancakes "Oh my goodness, i think these are my new favourite thing! These are the best pancakes i have ever had!" Hanji said excitedly. Levi smiled in response, he enjoyed Hanji's company immensely.

"We should do this again" Levi said as they were washing their breakfast plates "I agree!" Hanji replied as she took a handful of bubbles from the sink and blew it into Levi's face "Ah! I'm going to kill you!" Levi yelled jokingly as he chased Hanji though the house. He ended up catching her and carrying her over his shoulder "HEY! Put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Hanji yelled in protest, almost instantly he dropped her on the couch, Hanji leapt at him and pulled him onto the couch too "I'm not letting you win that easy! HAHA!" Hanji exclaimed "You aren't going to win" Levi replied as he began to tickle her "NO! Not HAHA Not HA HA F-Fair!" Hanji yelled in-between giggles "Fine, ill end this here and now!" Levi proclaimed as he grabbed hold of her arms and legs making it almost impossible for her to move. "Haha! Or I could do this!" Hanji said as she leaned forward and Kissed him, Levi instantly let her bind go and kissed her back "You play dirty!" Levi accused "I think you like it" Hanji replied as she kissed him on the nose

* * *

**A/N - **I have decided to continue the story from this point on, even though the final chapter was supposed to be Chapter 6.. i plan writing longer chapters from now on ^.^ woot ! Also if anyone has oneshot ideas let me know since i will be writing one shots on the side! They can be related to this story or completely unrelated ! (But keep it rated T or below )

Also thankyou to everyone for the comments reblogs/likes on tumblr and the comments on here ! They mean a lot! So hopefully everyone who has been following my story so far will still enjoy my new chapters !


	8. Chapter 8 : Do I look Embarrassed to you

**Chapter Eight: Do I look Embarrassed to you****?**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Hanji was thinking about the amazing weekend she had with Levi as she walked to school early in the morning. One thing bothered her though was- What is Levi to me now? And what am i to him? It was obvious that they had feelings for each other, but oddly enough they hadn't even discussed it. -Well i guess he did say that he cared about me, I mean i spent the night at his house! AHH! I am just over thinking all of this, i mean we only just got to know each other, there's no sense worrying about that just yet. Hanji arrived to the school just as Principal Erwin Smith pulled into his parking spot at the front of the school, Hanji's eyes widened -I cant let him see me! I don't know what to tell him.. she panicked and began to walk quickly hoping to avoid him, but it was too late. "Ah! Professor Hanj, good morning" Erwin said with a smirk "Morning" Hanji replied quickly as she tried to dash up the steps of the school away from Erwin. "How was your weekend? Did you and Levi end up meeting up Friday?" Erwin asked. Hanji was stopped at the bottom of the steps "Yeah, it was um..Good. Thanks for asking, i have to set up a lab for my first period...so i have got to go..nice talking Erwin" Hanji replied quickly as she bolted it up the steps and through the front doors. Erwin's grin was still on his face- I see...Levi has got some explaining to do. Erwin thought to himself with a laugh.

Erwin made his way to the staff room, where he found Levi sitting alone reading a book and drinking his tea. Erwin Cleared his throat "Good Morning, Professor Levi" Erwin greeted him. "Morning" Levi replied looking up from his book for a second. "I hear you and Hanji had a good time this weekend" Erwin said causally as he took a seat across from Levi. Levi placed his book on the table "Where did you hear that?" Levi asked suspiciously. "Oh...Hanji told me" Erwin replied. "I know you put her up to it, Erwin" Levi said with a glare. "Well...What do you have to say for yourself?" Erwin asked, with eyebrows raised and a large grin on his face. Levi sighed "I guess, she isn't so bad" Levi muttered "And?" Erwin insisted. "And...You were right" Levi responded quickly "What was that?" Erwin teased "You were right" Levi replied through gritted teeth. Erwin smiled and got up from his chair "Thank you" Levi said quietly, before Erwin shut the door. Levi sighed and continued to read his book- I knew he would be smug, Levi thought as a scowl spread across his face, he had been so absorbed into his thoughts he hadn't even noticed Hanji enter the room "Whats with the sour look? Is your book really that terrible?" Hanji asked slightly amused. "I just spoke to Erwin" Levi responded. "Oh...What did he have to say?" Hanji asked sheepishly. "He was being smug because he was right about you and i" Levi responded without looking up from his book. Hanji walked over and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers "I'm glad he was right" Hanji whispered in his ear "As much as i hate to admit it, so am i" Levi admitted.

"This is so not appropriate work behavior" Hanji giggled. "Who cares" Levi replied as he grabbed her waist, pulling her chair close to his and kissed her "Want to meet for lunch? I am not letting you eat that crap i know you brought for lunch" Levi whispered after they broke apart. Hanji nodded her head since she was too dazed to speak. "Meet me here at 12:30 pm..Don't be late" Levi said as he packed up his things and walked out of the room. Hanji sat there bright red in the face for a few minutes- hmm..weird. Why didn't anyone come to the staff room this morning?. Hanji walked out of the staff room to find multiple teachers all standing around all looking very suspicious. "Morning" Professor Kieth the gym teacher greeted her with a perverted smirk "Good going!" Professor Ral the art teacher greeted her with a bright smile. -I guess everyone knows, Hanji thought with a giggle -Levi wont like this...

When the bell rang for lunch Hanji waited for everyone in her class to leave, once she was alone she grabbed her brown leather jacket and her bag and made her way to the staff room. When she opened the staff room door the room fell quiet and hushed whispers arose, one of which sounded like "Ou a lunch date, how romantic!" Levi glared in the general direction of the comment and got up from his seat and took Hanji's arm steering her out of the room. The two walked causally off of the school grounds "So...Where are you taking me?" Hanji asked, breaking the silence. "There is a cafe near by that makes very good soups, sandwiches, and salads" Levi responded. "Great! I am starving! Dissecting bird pellets really builds up an appetite!" Hanji said taking Levi's hand in hers "You are disgusting, you better have washed your hands!" Levi replied, taking his hands away with eyes narrowed "I did!" Hanji promised "Good" Levi said quietly taking her hand back in his.

They arrived to the cafe called 'Rose Cafe' it was small but sophisticated looking, they took a seat near the window that had a perfect view of the spring flowers in the garden and the sidewalk where all kinds of people walked by. A man came to their table to take their order "What can i get for you?" He asked "Ill get the Italian Chicken Pesto Flatbread Panini, and a bottled water" Levi replied "And for you, Miss?" The man asked. Hanji looked down at the menu "Hmm, i think i will get the Frontega Chicken Panini, and a bottle of water" Hanji responded. "Very good" the man replied taking the menus and walking off towards the kitchen. After their meal they walked back towards the school, Hanji took Levi's hand "Thank you for lunch, Levi" she said with a smile. "Anytime, Shitty Glasses" He replied turning to look the opposite way to hide his flushed face. "Awe! I made you blush!" Hanji giggled "I am not" Levi replied with a glare "You are getting embarrassed again" she said in a quiet voice looking down at her feet. Levi took her chin and gave her a serious expression then grabbed her waist and puller her close to him, looking her right in the eyes "Do i look Embarrassed to you?" he said before leaning in and kissing her hard. "I know that everyone already knows about us, but don't let it bother you. Its none of their business what we do" Levi said as he grabbed the blushing woman's hand . - I guess i really don't need to worry about how he feels, Its obvious.- Hanji thought to herself as they made their way back to the school


	9. Chapter 9: More Like you

**Chapter Nine: More Like You**

* * *

Levi was walking Hanji home Thursday night after work, "Hey, Hanji…" Levi said looking off to the side, avoiding her eyes. "Don't you think we should um…Go on a real date or something?" Levi said as he looked up into her eyes. A bright smile spread across her face "I think that sounds like a great idea, maybe this Friday night?" Hanji said as she took his hand. "Yeah, It's a surprize though, it's going to be somewhat formal.. so actually clean your shitty glasses. Ill pick you up at 7:30 pm tomorrow" Levi said with a smirk.- Formal? I don't think I own anything formal, Hanji thought to herself as they walked.

The next day at work Hanji made her way to Professor Petra Ral's art room, Hanji knocked on the door "Petra, do you have a moment?" Hanji asked from behind the closed door "Yeah! Come in Hanji!" Petra called back. "How are things with you and Levi!?" Petra asked in a sing song voice "Haha, uh ya know…good. He uh wants to go on a real date, but the problem is I don't have anything formal to .." Hanji began "OH! I CAN HELP YOU!" Petra interrupted "Please let me! It would be so much fun, we could go shopping after work!" Petra pleaded with a puppy dog face "Haha, thanks Petra. I knew you would help me, but please don't go overboard!" Hanji warned "I'll try!" Petra promised "Well I need to go set up my morning classes lab, but ill meet you in the staff room after school" Hanji said as she turned to leave "Oh and thanks for helping me, Petra" she said before closing the door behind her.

After class Hanji made her way to the staff room, Petra wasn't there yet but Levi was sitting in his usual seat waiting for Hanji like usual "Hey, Levi I'm going out with Petra and she is driving me home, so you don't need to walk me home tonight" Hanji said as she sat beside him "Oh, sure" Levi responded looking slightly confused "Any reason in particular?" Levi asked suspiciously "OH! No, just…Girl things! You wouldn't understand, anyway I'll talk to you later!" Hanji said as she spotted Petra waiting in the hall. Hanji got up quickly and she and Petra made their way to Petra's car "Thank you for showing up when you did! He was starting to get suspicious" Hanji said with a sigh of relief. "No problem" Petra replied with a smile

Petra took Hanji to the mall "I know exactly where to go" Petra said grabbing Hanji's arm dragging her into a large dress store "PETRA?! Dresses?! I don't wear dresses!" Hanji said in a panic while trying to break free "Hanji? What do you think formal wear is?" Petra said with an unamused look "You asked me to help you, so im going to help you" Petra promised "Fine, but im not wearing pink" Hanji said with a pout "That's fine" Petra replied with an encouraging smile. Hanji sat in a chair in the dressing room with her hands on her face, while Petra ran through the store with half the staff helping her pick out dress after dress, each dress Hanji tried on made her feel uncomfortable. Finally after trying on almost every dress in the store, Hanji decided she liked a plain white dress, the top was fitted and strapless and the bottom was flowy silk with black lace along the bottom, it was simple but elegant "Levi will love it" Petra promised.

Petra also picked out black flats for her, since heels did not seem safe or practical considering the height of her date. They made one last stop a the drug store to pick up make-up and other things then Petra drove Hanji home and helped Hanji get ready. First Petra did her make-up, deep red lips,and dark eyelashes. Hanji almost didn't recognize herself… Then Petra curled her hair and twisted it into a fancy bun. "Oh and I bought you a surprise while I was at the drug store!" Petra said as she held out a box of eye contacts "That way you don't have to wear you glasses tonight" Petra said with a bright smile. After the contacts were in, Hanji's eyes were very watery and sore "Hanji! You look amazing!" Petra squealed excitedly "Levi will be here soon, so I should go. Have fun!" Petra said while hugging Hanji "Yeah, thank you Petra…" Hanji said with a forced smile. After Petra was gone Hanji sat on her bed- I feel completely ridiculous…this is embarrassing.

Then there was a knock on the door, Hanji sighed, grabbed her purse and made her way to the door and opened it, there was Levi frozen in shock "Hanji!?" Levi said looking completely confused and worried "What happened?" He said as he walked inside and shut the door behind himself. "Petra wanted to help me get ready.. I feel like shit" Hanji said as her eyes watered up even more "this is so embarrassing" Hanji said quietly as a tear streamed down her face " No no, Ill fix it don't worry" Levi reassured her as he took her hand and led her to the washroom. Levi helped her get her contacts out and washed off most of the caked on make up. Then he took the pins out of her hair, letting it fall in loose curls down her back "This is much better" Levi said with a slight smile. "Wait here" Levi instructed, as he walked off leaving Hanji still sitting on the bathroom counter- He always ends up looking after me when I make a mess, i am hopeless Hanji thought. Levi came back with her glasses, I think these will make you feel better. Levi stood in front of her and placed the glasses on her face "Now this is beautiful, you look more like you" He said with a smile. then he lifted her off the counter when Hanjis feet touched the ground she wrapped her arms around him and held him close "Thank you, i don't know what i would do without you looking after me." Hanji whispered. Levi took her hand " Don't worry about that" Levi reassured her "You ready to go?" Levi asked as they walked out of the washroom and towards the door "Where are we going?" Hanji asked curiously "Not telling" Levi replied with a smile "Did i tell you that you look handsome, Levi?" Hanji said with a smirk, Hanji locked her door and they walked down the hall "No" Levi replied "Well you look VERY handsome" She said taking his hand as they walked towards the elevator in her apartment building.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprising

**Chapter Ten: Surprising**

* * *

Hanji sat at home Sunday morning after being dropped off by Levi, they had such an amazing time this weekend together. The surprise date really was surprising…

* * *

The cab pulled up to dark building, there were women in dresses and men in dress suits at lined up from the door all the way down the sidewalk "Where are we?" Hanji asked curiously. A slightly amused look spread across his face "You'll see soon enough" Levi replied taker her hand and leading her towards the front door "Levi…I think there's a line" Hanji said nervously while motioning to the large winding line of people behind them. "Not for us" Levi replied, then turned to the door man who greeted him like an old friend "Levi! It's been awhile! Oh! Who is this lovely lady? It's not usual for you to being anyone" He said with a large smile and a wink, the man was tall and burly man, but with kind eyes and a bright smile. Hanji reached out her hand "Hello, I'm Zoe Hanji" she said with a bright smile and a firm handshake "Hello Hanji, I am John" The man said while escorting them into a dimly lit hall, the sound of live music grew louder as they walked closer and closer towards the door. Hanji could feel butterflies in her stomach as John opened the door to reveal a club, the room was full of people dancing to the live music that played from the stage, the lights were dim and lights twinkled from above "Wow" was the only word that came to mind "Right this way" John said motioning towards the seated area on the left of the stage.

They took their seats at a small table with a tea light candle "I'll send a waiter by in a few minutes, enjoy" John said before leaving the two alone."What is this place? It's amazing!" Hanji said with bright eyes looking over every inch of the room "It's a dance club, not many people know about it and those who do usually cannot get in…its exclusive. They do different music every night of the week. Friday is Jazz" Levi explained "You dance?!" Hanji replied surprised "Do you want to dance?" Levi replied "Um, i'm not very-" Hanji began but was cut short by Levi standing up taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor. A slow ballad played 'Cerulean Blue' and Levi and Hanji swayed slowly Hanji Looked into his eyes, then suddenly he pulled her close as the songs tempo suddenly increased, Levi dipped Hanji down then spun her, moving quickly in time with the song leaving Hanji breathless as he spun her and moved with the sound of the band, then the song slowed once more and they swayed slowly "Did I catch you off guard there?" Levi asked with a sly smile "Not at all" Hanji replied with a glint in her eyes. The song slowly came to an end. "Now I can see why they would know who you are here, you are pretty amazing" Hanji said as Levi led her back to the table "You kept up nicely, which is nice for a change. I don't generally find many dance partners who can keep up" Levi replied. Soon after a waiter came by "Can I get you anything?" he said politely "Yes, I'll have my usual" Levi replied "Anything for you Miss?" Hanji thought for a moment "Ill have what he is having" She replied with a smile. Levi stared as she turned and settled back into her seat gazing up at the stage in awe "I love live music" she sighed with a dazed smile "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself" he replied quietly. Soon the waiter was back with two glasses filled with an amber liquid, Hanji grabbed the cup and downed it instantly, while Levi stared at her with wide eyes "Let's go dance some more!" Hanji insisted, Levi took a drink from his cup "Lets" he replied while taking her hand.

They danced for what seemed like hours, he even taught her a few moves, by the end of the night Hanji was exhausted and a little bit tipsy. Levi called for a cab to take Hanji and him home "Levi! I don't want to go home alone" Hanji whined "I wasn't going to leave you alone like this" Levi replied brushing the hair off her dazed and sleepy face, the cab pulled up to his townhouse. Levi opened the door, paid the cab driver then proceeded to open the cab door for her, but she was fast asleep. Levi picked her up and carried her to the front door where he struggled to get the key from his pocket, the cab driver sat there laughing "OI! QUIT YOUR LAUGHING. WHY DON'T YOU BE USEFUL AND HELP ME? ILL GIVE YOU A TIP" Levi yelled with glaring eyes. The man got out of the cab "There's a key behind that flower pot, open the door" Levi muttered. The man searched behind the flower pot and retrieved a key and placed it in the lock then turned, with a click the door was unlocked and opened "Wait here" Levi instructed. Levi walked up the stairs and into his living room where he placed Hanji on the couch. On the way back he reached into his wallet and pulled out 15 dollars and handed it to the cab driver who thanked him. Levi shut the door after the man had left and he walked back to the living room where Hanji was asleep on the couch. Levi sat on the edge of the couch "Hey, Zoe wake up" Hanji's eyes fluttered and opened "Levi" she said in a groggy voice "You can stay here tonight, but you need to change first, you cannot sleep in a dress" Levi said quietly "I'll get you something you can sleep in, you go wash up" Levi said helping Hanji up. Hanji walked to the washroom, turned on the light and shut the door behind her. she turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face, washing off all the make-up. Once her face was clean there was a knock on the door "I have clothes for you" Levi said through the door. Hanji turned off the faucet and opened the door, Levi handed her the same jogging pants and t shirt she wore the first time she came here "Thanks" Hanji replied "Its fine" Levi replied as he walked towards his room. Hanji shut the door, the clothes still fit small but they smelled like Levi, which made Hanji feel butterflies in her stomach remembering the first time she came here. After she was dressed she walked back to the couch and curled up, soon Levi came in and sat beside her, Hanji sat up and moved close resting her head on his shoulder, Levi wrapped his arm around her pulling her close, her heart was beating fast "Are you okay?" Levi said turning to look at her, she did not respond she just pushed him down on the couch kissing him suddenly, catching him off guard. When she pulled away she looked into his eyes with a tired smile "Thank-you for tonight" she said before curling up with her head on his chest "Anytime, Shitty Glasses" Levi whispered hugging her close. Levi reached for the soft blanket on the arm of the couch and covered them both, soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Road Trip

**Chapter Eleven: Road Trip**

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise early in the morning as Hanji waited with her bags packed. Levi told her he would be there with the rental car by 7 am. She didn't know what could have possibly compelled him to call her in the middle of the night with the spontaneous idea of a road trip. He didn't say a lot, only that he rented a car, they would be back within a few days, and he'd be there at 7AM that morning to pick her up. Hanji didn't even know what to pack considering she didn't know where she was going. Suddenly her phone began to ring, cutting through the silence in her tiny apartment. Hanji got to her feet and raced across the room trying to map out the location of the ringing phone, its probably Levi she thought. Finally she found the phone buried in a pile of blankets beside her couch. "Hello!" She said breathlessly " Um, I'm here..Are you ready to go?" Levi responded. "Yes! Ill be right down! Will you tell me where we're going yet?" Hanji asked curiously. "No" Levi responded before hanging up the phone. Hanji shrugged and grabbed her bag and house key. Hanji locked her door, and made her way down the two flights of stairs.

She made it to the parking lot just as the sun peeked over the trees. "Over here!" Levi called from the corner of the lot, she could see him leaning against a parked silver truck. "WOW A TRUCK!" Hanji yelled excitedly as she began to run towards him. Hanji grabbed Levi and gave him a big hug "Whats got you so spontaneous all of a sudden?! Could it be the summer passion burning within you!?" Hanji asked with a laugh "No, you will have to wait to find out." Levi said as he took Hanji's bag from her hands tossing it into the back of the truck. "Get in and you'll find out when we get there" Levi replied with a smirk

"You don't know where we're going do you?" Hanji asked suspiciously "Not a clue!" Levi replied as he turned and got into the truck. Hanji and Levi drove for about three hours, before they finally took their first stop, they found a quiet little breakfast restaurant to stop for a bite. "Hmmmmm, i don't know what to get! It all looks so good!" Hanji whined while flipping through the pages of the menu. The waitress stood at the end of the booth looking uninterested "I'll have a cup of tea and umm i guess ill get some whole grain toast and some fresh fruit since i had troubles with my morning shit this morning" Levi replied without looking up, completely missing the horrified look on the waitresses face "Ummm...And for you?" The waitress asked while looking at Hanji "What?" Hanji asked looking up from her menu "What do you want" The waitress asked looking a little bit annoyed "Oh! Hmmm..Blueberry Waffles, with a chocolate milkshake, a side of bacon and some scrambled eggs" Hanji replied with a smile. The waitress wrote it all on her pad of paper shaking her head as she slowly walked away. "I think we gave her a head ache" Levi whispered with a smirk "This is going to be an awesome trip" Hanji replied with a laugh.

_**a/n**_

_**Sorry for the long break between this chapter and the last. I needed some time away from writing, and now i think im ready to keep this going! :) Thanks **_


	12. Chapter 12: I only Realized it Now

**Chapter Twelve: I Only Realized it Now**

* * *

It was getting hot in the tuck as they drove on. They drove straight through from breakfast till the late afternoon, till Levi finally decided to take a break. He pulled down a small dirt road towards a lake "Ouu! A lake!" Hanji exclaimed "Yeah, its getting way too hot..I thought we could go cool off" Levi replied as he pulled over at the end of the road and cut the engine "You brought a swimsuit right?" Levi asked suspiciously "Yeah! Of course" Hanji yelled as she got out of the tuck and grabbed her bag from the back "Ill go change over here, no peeking!" She yelled with a blush as she ran into the trees to the left of the truck. "Yeah yeah.. Ill change over here" Levi said grabbing his bag and began walking in the other direction.

When Levi came back through the trees he saw Hanji already splashing around in the lake "I beat ya!" Hanji yelled when she spotted him in the trees "Come swim with me!" Hanji yelled waving her arms in the air. Levi laughed and sat down on the ground "Hmm..I don't know if i will..." He said with a evil grin "Ugh! I'm going to make you!" Hanji yelled running out of the water towards him. She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him towards the shore, while Levi sat there laughing, after about a minute of her trying she sat down on the ground beside him "You win.." She muttered with a scowl. Levi instantly got up without a word and tossed her over his shoulder "AHH!" Hanji yelled with a laugh. Levi walked over to the edge of the lake and tossed her in. Hanji landed with a splash "You are pretty light" Levi said with a smirk "Oh so funny!" Hanji yelled as she splashed him with water "Oh you are asking for it now!" Levi replied diving into the water tickling her feet below the surface, while Hanji kicked and laughed trying to get away. When Levi came up for a breath she jumped on him. "Lets race!" She said excitedly "You know i'm going to win" Levi said confidently "Not with those short legs! I'm built like a swimmer ill have you know" Hanji replied with twice as much confidence "If you say so" Levi muttered.

"READY, SET, GOO!" Hanji yelled and they began to swim to the dock across the small lake. At first Hanji and Levi were head and head then half way across the lake Levi sped up and was suddenly going twice the speed of Hanji. When he reached the dock he climbed up and sat dangling his legs over the edge. When Hanji reached the dock she was out of breath "How?-so-fast!" Hanji gasped in between breaths "Whoa, take a breather" Levi replied grabbing her elbow helping her onto the dock "I was on the swim team all through High School and College" Levi answered "I had no idea" Hanji replied once she had caught her breath "You weren't too bad yourself" Levi insisted "Yeah" Hanji said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there enjoying the view.. the lily pads were in bloom and the birds were singing as the sun shone bright over their heads "I love you" Hanji whispered quietly in his ear "You what?" Levi asked in disbelief "Nothing.. i said your face is burning up." Hanji said with bright pink cheeks "Lets go get you some aloe" Hanji said before jumping back into the lake swimming towards the other side. Levi sat there with his face flushed.. -Did i hear her correctly?- Levi shook his head and jumped in after her.

When Hanji reached the shore line she climbed into the back of the truck she searched her bag- Im sure i packed some Aloe..somewhere in here... oh my goodness i did not just tell him i loved him..he didn't even say it back! Did he even hear me?! Ugh.. Here it is- Hanji grabbed the tube of lotion and sat in the truck waiting for him, soon after Levi got into the back of the truck. I think i burnt more than just my face.." Levi replied looking discouraged "I should have put on sunscreen." Levi muttered "Sit down" Hanji replied quietly applying it to his back, she felt him shiver when she applied the cold cream to his back. Her face blushing bright pink as she rubbed in the lotion on into his bright red skin. She is acting weird... she did say what i thought she said... She loves me?- Levi thought, but suddenly he realized.

He turned to face her, he lightly grabbed her waist pulling her centimeters away from him, he looked deep into her auburn eyes "Hanji, i love you" he whispered before pulling her in for a soft kiss, but Hanji grabbed him and kissed him more, then pulled away to look into his piecing gray eyes "I love you too" she whispered. They sat in the back of the truck in silence just leaned against the tail gate cuddled close -I know all the reasons i love her, she is beautiful and a disaster all at once, she can decipher my every word, i love her for the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about something she is passionate about, i love they way she laughs and can instantly calm my worries with a kiss on a cheek or a smile. She has changed my life entirely in only a few months. I have never been this happy. That is why i love her so much, and i only realized it now.- Levi thought as he too drifted off.


End file.
